narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tabikarasu
Background Nothing, there is no childhood, no tales of woe, no family to speak of. Tabikarasu is simply a loner, a face in the crowd, someone to see and then immediately forget about. He is not one that is easily memorable, then again he likes to keep it that way. Possessor of a name that was lost to time quite a while ago, he instead goes by Tabikarasu, or "wanderer/traveler". Indeed he has traveled quite a fair distance in his days, stopping here and there to perform a mission or two before taking to the road again. He has picked up quite a repertoire in terms of techniques, being a possessor of all "fundamental" ninja techniques, as well as some that are more appropriate to his assassin description. When he first encountered the Zuijinzuishi is unknown, but it is clear that over time he has become a staunch ally of theirs, before officially joining as their third member. Personality He is the very embodiment of politeness. Always addressing people with proper honorifics, taking the time to introduce himself properly to those he meets, many consider him to be a model traveler, an example of how to do business with others while on the road. However, this is more a ruse then a real part of his personality, as he uses it as a bargaining chip of sorts to throw any would be enemies off his scent. In other words, he uses his politeness and likeability as rallying tool to bring those he met to his defense when he is accused of something. In particular, w he gets caught during an assassination mission, which has yet to happen to him. In reality he is a withdrawn man that is focused solely on his own interests and the mission that is given to him, not caring how many people may take the fall because of his deception. However, since joining, his uncaring nature has changed slightly since joining his current organization. One can say Negai's caring nature has effected him significantly, or at least enough to care for his comrades. He has since become good friends with Negai, the group's leader and founder, and will quickly defend her both verbally and physically. His relationship with Makei Sarutobi is even closer, and it has be noted by Negai that they are as close as lovers, much to the former and the latter's embarrassment. However, her suspicions were later confirmed as Tabi admitted that he and Makei have become lovers, giving him someone else to look after and a weakness that enemies could exploit, something he recognizes and worries about. Appearance Abilities Ways of the Assassin Here is where what Tabikarasu thrives in, the way of the assassin that made the name such a thing of fear to those who had the misfortune to behold it. As part of his specialized way of the Assassin, he mastered the art of Killer Intent. His intent is so potent that it forms a loose shroud of dark matter around him. Its ability is powerful enough to effect people that are several meters away from him, without him having to make any concerted effort to unlock it. With his Killer Intent, he is able to paralyze people in place, just with a gentle wave of his dark energy. He is also able to manipulate his Killer Intent as if it were chakra, being able to form lengthen and shorten it, as well as narrow and widen its scope. He is even able to form a "prison" of sorts with his Killer Intent, manipulating it so that it can wrap around his target's body, effectively paralyzing them. Besides this, Tabikarasu also dapples in the other arts of an assassin, namely poison and how to kill silently. He maintains several poisons at his disposal, from odorless to the flavored, from silent killers to those that drag out the death of the victim, he has them all. Most of them he stores within scrolls for easy storage and practicality purposes, though he does have an unknown home somewhere in the Land of Tea that holds the rest of his supply. He adept at applying this vast quantity of poison to his weapons as well as applying it to the food of those he was sent to kill, implying that he is skilled at slight hand. Most importantly, he has built up a resistance/weaker immunity to poison, just in case anyone tries to assassinate him, allowing him to be more carefree in his enjoyment of the cuisine the world has to offer. The Fundamentals Ninjutsu His use of ninjutsu is limited at best, though this is by choice on his part. When utilizing ninjutsu, it is only as a function to let him speed up, hide, or intimidate his opponent, all of which are valuable assets to his assassination missions. To be precise, he uses ninjutsu as a crutch or a complement to his other assassin abilities. In particular, he'll use it to get himself out of a tight bind. His ninjutsu ability extends to a limited manipulation of water, particularly in the form of the mist technique, which enables him to do Kiri's trademark. He has also used ninjutsu to help cultivate the Killer Intent instilled in him by his forebears and himself. By mixing his chakra with his emotions, he was able to "poison" his chakra pathways, allowing him to have an extra card up his sleeve when in tight situations or in close quarters with the opponent. This limited ninjutsu is a large part of why he has established an outstanding record of having completed every mission that he has been sent on, as well as allow him to evade the very people trying to track him down. Thus demand for his expertise is rather high, though his list of enemies may be even higher. Genjutsu Like his ninjutsu abilities, Tabikarasu's genjutsu prowess is rather limited as well, reserved only for targets that aren't "cooperative". To that extent, he uses his genjutsu knowledge to slow down targets, bind them, and if necessary to the mission, capture them. In other words, his genjutsu abilities are for the sole purpose of restraining a target so he can deal the killing blow or deliver the target back to "the boss". Most of his genjutsu revolves around targeting the victim's fears as well as confusing/overwhelming their senses, nothing more. Bukijutsu As demanded by the job of an assassin, Tabikarasu has learned to take up many different "tools" of the trade, making him into a bit of a weapons specialist. Most of the weapons he has he taught himself how to use, from the bow and arrow, to the sword, to the staff, and even the humble shuriken. Each weapon he has learned how to utilize on its own and as an extension of his current skillset. He also can utilize his weapons in conjunction with one another, increasing their effectiveness while allowing him to brutalize the opponent. Thus for this reason, all of his weapons, from the shuriken to the bo staff, are covered in a thin layer of poison. He kept the layer thin so that it would be microscopic and hard to spot by contemporary ninja from the villages, as well as allow him to surprise those with the misfortune to double cross him. He keeps all of these weapons on him at all times, having them all sealed in a scroll for easier storage. Kunai: Shuriken: Like his bow and arrow use, Tabi prefers to use this technique from a distance, where its direction is not as easily traceable, allowing him time to make a quick getaway or plan the next move. He has shown the ability to apply a finite layer of chakra to the shuriken, being able to conform the chakra to mimic the shuriken's general shape. This allows him to increase the shuriken's sharpness and effectiveness while conserving his chakra reserves. He has been known to apply explosive tags to his shuriken as a type of fail safe measure in case the target is able to avoid the shuriken. In that case, while the opponent(s) would avoid getting stuck in the back by the metal object, they would still sustain damage from the remotely activated explosive tag. He can also apply the shadow clone technique to his shuriken, allowing him to multiply the amount that is assaulting the opponent while conserving his supply of shuriken. He'll combine the increased numbers with his chakra shaping abilities to create the technique he dubbed the Metallic Shower, which is good for pinning down large numbers of shinobi. Sword and Tanto: Bō Staff: In terms of tools, this is probably his third most utilized skill, after poison and the explosive tag. In particular he has shown skill in utilizing the traditional Bō staff in a fashion where he can keep with sword users. Coated in poison, he has learned how to utilize this advantage in order to turn normal attacks into lethal ones. He is able to wield the staff in a way that allows him to keep with most sword users, though he is helped by the staff's extra length, which endows him with a fail-safe measure should he overreach himself while on the offensive or defensive. In particular, he learned how to use the staff to crush windpipes, break vital organs, and even disrupt the flow of the bloodstream. These results are from his constant perfecting of his self-appointed Hard Knocks fighting style. It practices control and power, accuracy and precision, utilizing all four in harmony in order to maximize the amount of power that he can get out of his staff. He also learned how to run chakra through his staff, in order to further the heft that his staff can provide him while doing battle. Explosive Tag: This his probably his favorite style, next to poison of course, as he utilizes them in more than just the traditional manner. He often includes these in his traps, both big and small in order to blind and restrain the opponent. He also has show the ability to activate them remotely, instead of having to be nearby to utilize their effectiveness. He will also pair these with smoke bombs, allowing him a quick getaway from those trying to kill him as well as allowing him to maim and slow down his would-be pursuers. With his explosive tags, he will also bind the opponent, allowing them to wrap around the opponent's arms and legs before detonating, crippling the opponent. However, his most dangerous technique with these "precious" tags is the dragon and tower formations. With the dragon formation, he creates a quick dragon shape (out of tags) in front of him before allowing them to detonate. The resulting explosion can realize a breath of fire which in turn damages the opponent. Even more dangerous is the Tower Formation, in which he stacks hundreds of tags on top of each until they create a "tower". The resulting explosion is powerful enough to shake the trees and the forest of the surrounding area, as well as the ground. Bow & Arrow: His admittedly weaker style, Tabikarasu picked it up as a necessity, realizing that is enemy list was growing and that getting too close to an opponent nets them the opportunity to "hush" him. Despite his relative lack of training, he is able to shoot moving targets with some accuracy, though most of he shots go for non-vital organs, requiring him to shoot a couple more arrows to keep himself from being discovered by the opponent or discovered by the people drawn to the his target's cries. He has also show the ability to apply a limited amount of chakra to his arrows, in order to increase their sharpness and precision. He once bragged that he could slice a cookie in half from several meters away, though that challenge is currently untested. Otherwise, he saves this style for his sniper missions, in order to decrease the amount of time he has to spend on them, and allow him to not get his hands "dirty". Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality